


Who You Are

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multifandom Drabble 2020, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Tai believed he knew Ben. He’d known him sweaty, bare…satisfied.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai
Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_radar_technician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_radar_technician/gifts).



“Just…be who you are. The rest will follow.”

Not long ago, though already it seemed a lifetime ago, Tai had said that to Ben—and Ben, in turn, had shown Tai who he was.

Hesitant, words mumbled and half-broken, Ben had revealed the secret ache of his most shameful desires. They’d kissed. Afterwards, they’d shared a sweet night together. And the pleasure of Ben pushing himself into Tai had pierced them both to the core.

Tai believed he knew Ben. He’d known him sweaty, bare… _satisfied_.

“Be the man I know you are,” he exhorted him at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on July 10, 2020.


End file.
